Maximum Ride  Dark Angel  Promo
by Chamst
Summary: Subject 24678 is a mutant. She is half-bird and half-human. A freak, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Maximum Ride material.**

I don't really have a name, I'm a mutant bird freak. Any thing more? Yeah, but I cant put all of it on one page, so to speak. Just, don't stop reading now, k? I need atleast some one to know about the .. white coats. Ick.. Just keep reading and hope I can get a damn name soon instead of some numbers.

-24678

**Short but sweet, k?**


	2. Subject 24678

**I don't own Maximum Ride!**

_How_ exactly did I get to the school? I'll tell you..

I was four, and I had a perfect family and an older sister. I was riding my bike until I saw two men in suits wearing sun glasses walk by with a metal box that could fit a printer. I looked at them and said something like, "What's in the box?" I got the answer "You." I was shoved into the box, locked up and hauled into a black van nearby. I woke up in a _dog cage_ that I could barely sit up in. They poked and prodded me, saw how fast I could run, put me in mazes with a shock rigged at each and every single dead end. I was punished in training. The whitecoats created my nightmare. Three weeks of training, they knocked me out, put me into some sort of surgery. Guess what? I woke up with black demon wings that fly great. You wish you were me, that's a mistake. The whitecoats put me through worse training, windtunnels with shock on the back wall, a shock lace around my ankle that shocks me anytime I disobey. Oh, and they made me fight Erasers, half-wolf things, male-models 'til they turn hairy and sharp-toothed. I sat in my cage next to another angel, but with white wings and blue eyes and blonde hair instead of red eyes, black hair and black wings like me.

We could talk to eachother through our minds, we have this power to read and send messages into people's minds. It's something the whitecoats accedentally gave us while giving us razor sharp vision, battle tactics and a way to figure everything out like a blue print. It helped the day I got out. She tried to come with me...


	3. Quick Escape

"Three more hours 'til the school," I said, looking over at Fang and Iggy. The wind untied my hair. "Dammit!" I got another elastic out of my pocket and tied it tighter. "Don't need to yank _all_ your hair out," Gazzy said, smiling at me. "Funny." I glared at him, smirking. Nudge and Angel glided up beside me. "Why are we going to the school?"

I looked at Nudge, "we need to save some of the experiments. We've lasted real life, we can do this." I looked at Fang, he nodded. "We stop here, we need to eat." Gazzy cheered, "Max, you got the Mr. Noodles?" _Duh, no.. I'd totally lose all our food. _"Yes, I have it." We all landed, first scanning for any Eraser-like activity. I sat in between Iggy and Fang with my Mr. Noodles as everyone got theirs. _They.. are weird and agressive and then.. well, when I come around, they act all nice to each other..._

_

* * *

_

**Iggy's POV**

I heard Fang obviously trying to make a move on Max. How can that kid get her when all he looks like he can get is emo girls. I stretched out my wings. That gave Fang a great idea.. Dammit!

* * *

**_Fang's POV_**

I saw Iggy stretch one wing out. I looked at Max shivering, I strectched my wings around her. "That help?" I smirked at her. "Uh, yeah, thanks."  
She blushed. Yes! I saw Iggy have an angry glare. Even better..

* * *

**_Subject 24678's POV_**

I was dragged out of my cage again for more tests by three whitecoats. The angel girl beside me gave me extra food. I promised her I'd come back for her when I got out. The food gave me enough stength to fight. It was now or never. I bit one's arm, her yelping and letting go of me, growling. I turned, giving a swift kick to the eraser to my right, knocking the wind out of him and sending him back, sprawling. The angel girl just watched with terrified eyes. I elbowed another in the cheek then in the nose, him bleeding. They began morphing, growling. I laughed, my eyes turning blood red, me smirking. They looked.. almost fearful. I dodged a punch, ducking under them, heading for the room with the wind tunnel, the ceiling made of glass. I got a good knock on my head from the back of me. I didn't look, I just kept going, cursing under my breath. I released my wings and flew. An eraser grabbed my ankle, his claws peircing my leg. I held a scream back. I kept flying. It happend in slow-motion, the Eraser falling back, screaming because of the shock of the anklet he took off me, me flying through the beatiful shards of glass all around me. A thought from the angel girl surged into my head. _Don't forget me, come back for me! Good luck.. urm.. Subject 24678?_

_I won't forget you. I'll come back._


	4. Conversation  Starter

I looked around, blinking. The sun? It hurt my eyes. I've never been in direct sun light. It was, amazing! I glided above the clouds, touching them.

That's when I saw the group of six. One little girl, two nines and three teens about my age. One girl and two boys. They were like me, with wings. They were flying towards the school. They saw me, jaws dropping. I glided swiftly under the clouds. They followed me. I landed softly, they landed 10 feet away from me. The oldest girl approached me.

"Who are you?" I looked at my wing. Dark.. angel..? "Dark-angel," I blurted, not thinking. The little girl looked up at the oldest.

"Max, she's weird. I can't see what she's thinking!" I was glad about that, but remained standing emotionless. Their wings were really light.. Maybe I'm the freak in this group. The dark-haired guy came up. "She's tough enough to get out of the school?" he whispered. I heard it loud and clear. He noticed my eyes turning blood red. He backed away, I smirked at him, my two fangs (like vamps) showing.

"Any more questions or can I pass?" I asked, glaring at the oldest girl.

The nine year old girl came up. I knew what she was going to ask, I was a mind reader, I just don't bother using it alot. I let her speak, not wanting the group to know my mind-reading ability.

"Max, she can join us, right? That's why we went to the school."

She glared at the dark-haired boy who nodded.

"Up to her." She looked at me with a challenging face.

"Fine, only if you tell me where to get the Mr. Noodles from." Their jaws dropped and I smirked, my eyes dying back to brown.

I was the same age as I guessed from the start as the oldest three. Their names were Max, the leader, Fang, the dark haired boy, Iggy, who's blind, Nudge, the talker, Gazzy, the nine year old boy, Angel, the little sweetie who tried to read my mind and failed. Oldest to youngest. I assumed Iggy and Max were an item. They stayed together. It seemed Iggy started the conversations the whole time. The dark-haired boy tried to cut in, but he was so quiet. I flew away from the school with them. Fang to my left, I read his mind.. _He was trying to figure me out_! I looked at him, he looked away.

He opened his mouth as to start a conversation with me, but closed it. This happend several times. I read his mind, 'How long were you in the school?' He never said it, so I decided to have some fun.

"Twelve years." He almost stopped flapping his wings when I smirked at him.


	5. Fang Love

We all landed on the feild lightly. We sat down and ate Mr. Noodles, Fang on my right, Max and Iggy on my left. Angel looked at Fang's head and giggled, "You like her."

He went red and I sat there like a big red tomato. I don't even know him and he dazzles me. That sounded sappy, like Twilight. I put up my hair, looking away from Fang. Iggy kissed Max on the cheek. I read Fang's mind, he didn't care about Max like that anymore...

Anymore? I looked around.. I saw a small clothing store ahead and.. a village! "I'm getting out of this lab-coat." I walked over there, their eyes following me.

"YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO ENTER THE SECURITY CODE." The voice blared. 93298. Easy. I fetched a hoodie and a hat that said 'Element'. I got skinny jeans and put them all on with new sneakers. I reset the security alarm and left, leaving my lab coat in the back of the store.

I walked back to the group, sitting beside Fang, his eyes only leaving me when I looked at him and smiled as friendly as I could. Max was blushing at Iggy, he obviously asked her out on a.. date? Okay mutant bird-freaks at La-Fancy dating? That's an image..

The group decided we should sleep at a motel tonight, Angel and Iggy in one room, **Me and Fang **in the other and Her, Nudge and Gazzy in the other. Greeattt...

"Three rooms, please." We put down thirty bucks and got our keys, returning to our rooms. I set down my book bag beside my bed, Fang at the other side of the room on his, watching me. I could feel his gaze. I had to ask him what his problem is.

"What's up with you?" I glared at him from the couch. He looked as calm as he could and replied. ".. Angel couldn't read you. When your eyes went red at me, I felt a.. fear. I never have felt fear with strangers.."

"Yeah, the school messed me up pretty good. Thanks for confirming I'm a freak." I laughed. He smirked at me, sending shivers down my back. He came over to me. "Max might be mad at me for this."

His kissed me on the freakin' lips. I turned red when he left. "There, now I won't act so weird around you."

I laughed. "I've been through the school. I don't go crazy over a kiss. Normally."

I went to my bed and slept, dreaming of Fang, of course.

**Ooo.. a good cliffie! I'll put up some more soon! Reveiw!**


End file.
